


Snowflakes Start Fallin'

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And sexy guitar player, Bodhi is a sexy nerd, Cassian is a nursing student, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Snowed In, Strong Language, caught in a snowstorm, falling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi finds Cassian locked out of his suite during a snowstorm.Neither of us celebrate the holidays. Let’s not celebrate together.We both stayed in the dorms over break and now we’re kind of snowed in…I didn’t buy any supplies, can I stay with you?Stuck in a blizzard.





	Snowflakes Start Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sniperpilot Winter  
> Neither of us celebrate the holidays. Let’s not celebrate together.  
> We both stayed in the dorms over break and now we’re kind of snowed in…I didn’t buy any supplies, can I stay with you?  
> Stuck in a blizzard.

Bodhi trudged up the staircase to his suite, his boots leaving mushy footprints of snow behind. Several books and notebooks were clutched tightly to his chest: he’d been kicked out of the library when the weather channel had issued a blizzard warning, and he’d grumpily left his cozy nook where he was studying. With most of the other students home for the holidays, and his suite mates all home, he’d decided to get some work done so that when the semester started up again, he wouldn’t be as rushed.

A strumming and muffled voice singing drifted into the stairwell, and as Bodhi opened the door his floor’s hallway, he was shocked to see his handsome nursing school neighbor sitting on the floor outside of his suite, angrily strumming and singing. Everything was so agitated, Bodhi wasn’t even sure it was an actual song. All of Bodhi’s suite mates had gone home for the winter break, and he had assumed he was the only one on their floor. Clearly, he was wrong. It seemed that the one person Bodhi had been trying to get the attention of ever since he first moved in was also sticking around.

Bodhi walked hesitantly to his door, not wanting to disturb what seemed to be quite the jam session. He briefly caught Cassian’s eye as he switched the balance of his books to find his key and put it in the lock of the door. Suddenly, the noise stopped, but the echoes of Elvis’ Blue Christmas and distinct groaning noises poured out of Cassian’s suite. Knowing Cassian’s roommate and his boyfriend, Bodhi wasn’t the least surprised by this behavior. Bodhi turned to Cassian, having to raise his voice to speak over the commotion.

“You can keep playing, Cassian, I don’t mind,” Bodhi said with a shy smile.

Cassian sprang to his feet, clutching his acoustic guitar like he was about to use it as a weapon.

“Oh I’ll keep playing alright. My roommate decided to bring his boyfriend over, and I came back from one of the practice rooms to find the door bolted, and all I’ve got on me is my phone and guitar.  I’ve banged on the door, called my roommate, and then I just started playing as loud as possible. But nothing can compete with fucking and Elvis! I’ve been out here for four hours! Four hours! Campus is closed, stores closed early because of the storm, and my roommate is so fucking conceited he can’t even let me in so I can at least get a pillow or something!” Cassian shouted over the noise.

Bodhi wanted to laugh, but with the way Cassian was seething with anger, he wasn’t sure if that was the best idea.

“You can crash on my couch, if you want. My suite mates are all gone for break, so it’s just me,” Bodhi shrugged.

Cassian pulled Bodhi into an unexpected awkward hug of textbooks and a guitar, and Bodhi felt his cheeks flush.

“Oh thank you!” Cassian exclaimed. He kissed Bodhi on the cheek briskly. “I can’t tell you what a relief this is. I’ve knocked on everyone’s door, but no one else is around.”

Bodhi led Cassian into his suite, kicking off his dripping snow boots and hanging his parka on a hook by the door. He deposited his many textbooks on a stand by the TV set as Cassian dropped his guitar on the couch, and ran to the window, drawing up the blinds.

“Shit. It’s really coming down. I got one of those emergency texts about there being a blizzard warning.”

Bodhi joined Cassian to look out the window, and Bodhi couldn’t help but marvel at how Cassian was outlined in a faint glow from the parking lot lights reflecting off the snow. “Yeah, I got that text too.” Bodhi wanted to say so much more. He wanted to confess his crush to Cassian, he wanted to take him to his room and imitate Cassian’s roommates, but the butterflies in his stomach kept him from doing or saying anything substantial.

Cassian turned away from the window and sat down on the couch, picking up his guitar and strumming softly. “I hate to be a bother, but I haven’t eaten in hours. Do you have any food? I don’t care what it is at this point.” Bodhi was already half-way to the open kitchen before Cassian could even finish his sentence.

“Yeah, of course! I’m so sorry, you must be so starving. I can cook us up some rice and veggies? That shouldn’t take long.”

Cassian stopped his strumming. “No, no, you don’t have to make me something. Really, just chips or crackers are fine.”

Bodhi blushed, but turned his head to fill up a pot to boil water to hide his face.

“Oh it’s fine. I was studying until they kicked me out of the library, and I haven’t eaten in a while, either.”

“You’re sure?” Cassian asked incredulously.

“Absolutely. Not a problem. I’ve got spiced wine if you want it, too? My one roommate always asks me to drink all his booze before he gets back from breaks because he just brings back more.”

“If you’re offering…” Cassian stopped his strumming to stand in the kitchen with Bodhi as he got out two wine glasses and the spiced wine. Bodhi was having a hard time believing he’d found himself spending the night with Cassian.

With glasses full, they both grinned and chinked their glasses together before taking their first sips. Cassian made a contented hum and licked his lips. Bodhi thought he was going to faint at the sight.

“This is really good!”

“It’s better than I was expecting.” Bodhi decided to busy himself with fixing dinner to avoid noticing that Cassian was still in the kitchen or that he was staring at Bodhi. After a few moments, Cassian moved back to the couch, taking up his guitar again. His song this time was lyrical and tender, and he was humming out a melody. Bodhi was pretty certain he’d gotten lost in some other dimension when he’d walked back from the library.

Once everything was set to simmer, Bodhi joined Cassian in the living with his wine, sitting cross-legged in one of the chairs with a textbook, glancing up every now and then but trying to not be a creep about it. He could already feel the wine rushing to his head because of his empty stomach, and he was quite certain his cheeks were even redder than before. Cassian looked up and smiled, and started singing softly to his accompaniment. Bodhi was thankful the words were being sung in Spanish, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to withstand knowing what Cassian was actually saying.

Cassian kept his eye contact, and Bodhi could feel himself drifting forward out of his chair, being lured closer and closer to Cassian. He nearly spilled his wine when the timer on the stove went off. Cassian stopped his song and followed Bodhi into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but Bodhi was pretty sure Cassian had been singing and playing to him.

Bodhi decided to break the silence himself as they piled their plates with food. “So…Cassian…I thought you were a nursing student? I never knew you played guitar, too?”

Cassian chuckled. “I am a nursing student. But I’ve always played guitar. I’ve thought about going into music therapy, but I’m not really sure it’s for me.”

“Oh...” was all Bodhi could manage to say.

They sat down at the dining room table, Bodhi having to shove all of his textbooks down to accommodate their plates. Cassian made a contented moan as he took his first bite.

“This is really, really good Bodhi.”

“Thanks. It’s one of my staple meals when I don’t have a lot of time.”

“I may have to move in here. My roommates barely even say ‘hi’ to me. They just lock me out and fuck to Elvis all night…”

“At least you can’t hear it over here,” Bodhi said with a shrug. “It’s still kinda early. Do you want to watch a movie or something? We’ve got a pretty big collection between us all.” Bodhi wasn’t sure if he’d survive Cassian’s guitar playing any longer, and decided he could at least sit at the table doing work, far from the temptation of taking Cassian right on the couch.

“Sure. What were you thinking?”

“Well,” Bodhi began, pushing around a lone grain of rice on his plate. “I was actually going to keep studying. So you can pick whatever you want.”

Cassian stood up, nearly knocking the chair out from under him. “No, absolutely not. No more studying tonight. It’s a blizzard outside! Come be cozy with me on the couch!”

Bodhi dropped his fork with a clang, but before he could say anything, Cassian was already off picking out something to watch.

“Thor! I haven’t seen this since it came out, and I am _way_ behind on my Marvel movies.”

“Sure,” Bodhi shrugged. While Cassian popped the DVD in the player, he grabbed a couple of blankets from his room and another bottle of wine and their glasses. When had they finished the first bottle?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Bodhi woke up the next morning, he was immediately aware of several things: he had a throbbing headache, it was still snowing, and his body was intertwined with Cassian’s on the couch. It wasn’t until Cassian stirred that he remembered their clothes had been discarded in the bathroom at some point. Something about spilling wine, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Good morning,” Cassian said, kissing Bodhi on the forehead. Bodhi smiled sheepishly as he snuggled in closer to Cassian, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

“Morning. It’s still snowing,” Bodhi yawned.

“Good, let it snow. I can just pretend I got stuck in the snow and stay here with you.”

Bodhi hummed. “That’s a good plan. Much better than staying in the hallway.”

Cassian started stroking Bodhi’s long hair. “Much better. You know, I’ve been meaning to just…talk to you since probably the first time I was introduced to you. But I never had the courage. I started playing guitar more to express my feelings…you’ve been a bit of an inspiration to me.”

Bodhi pushed himself up to look at Cassian. “Really? Me? I mean, I’ve liked you for a while now, too. I just…also never had the courage. But I can’t believe I inspired you to play more. I always thought you just thought I was a book worm.”

“Well you are. But you’re also super sexy. I wrote…well that song I was playing and singing to you last night…I wrote that song about you.” Cassian started trying to tuck Bodhi’s hair behind his ear, but Bodhi pushed himself off Cassian. If he didn’t have such a headache, he’d think he was dreaming right now.

“You wrote that song…about me? It was amazing!” Bodhi couldn’t help but start laughing. “How did we have feelings for one another, live across the hall from one another, and not figure this out until now?”

Cassian started to laugh as well, pulling Bodhi back down on top of him. “Guess it took a snowstorm and Elvis for us to figure it out.”

Bodhi sighed contentedly as he settled back into Cassian’s body. “That, and your roommate. I’ll have to thank him for locking you out.”

“I don’t plan on going back any time soon. He can keep fucking his boyfriend all winter break long: I’ll just keep doing the same.”


End file.
